Sukie Tempesta
| occupation = Principessa | affiliation = | status = Deceased - killed | role = Bond girl | portrayed = | first_appearance_book = Nobody Lives For Ever | first_appearance_film = | first_appearance_other = | last_appearance_book = COLD | last_appearance_film = | last_appearance_other = }} Sukie Tempesta is the love interest of James Bond in Nobody Lives For Ever. Novel biography ''Nobody Lives For Ever'' On his way to retrieve his housekeeper May from the Klinik Mozart following a bout of bronchitis, he rescues Tempesta from two men who attempt to wrestle her from her car at a filling station. After the police, both Bond and Tempesta are interrogated, and Bond is given a notice to sign. Bond quickly drives off to Switzerland. After discovering that Paul Cordava had been killed, Bond re-encounters Tempesta at the reception desk in the Mirto Du Lac hotel. When Bond learns that Tempesta is also traveling to Rome, Tempesta invites Bond to dinner at the bar, in which Bond accepts though he remains suspicious of her, and arms himself with a 9mm ASP pistol. At the dinner, Bond invites Tempesta to travel with him to Rome, and invites her Principe along only to learn that her "marriage of convenience" to Principe Pasquale Tempesta ended when he died one year ago at the age of eighty-three. Bond further learns that her father was a wealthy broker, who was caught embezzling checks and serve five years in prison. Following this, she explains she answered an ad in The Times about taking an English nanny into their family. The nanny grew fond of Pasquale's son, in which he proposed marriage to her. Suddenly, Bond receives a phone call from Bill Tanner. Tanner informs that associates related to her "seem clean enough" and to keep close to the hotel. Following the phone call, Bond and Tempesta enjoy their peaceful evening. After being informed about the Head Hunt and learning of the kidnapping of May and Miss Moneypenny, Bond discloses to Sukie that he is being threatened, although he still plans to take home to Rome. Subsequently, Sukie decides to stay with Bond acting as a hostage, and informs him that she contacted Nannie Norrich, her bodyguard, and was planning to pick up her near the lakeshore in front of a church by the Madonna della Pieta. After picking up Norrich, a Silver Renault 25 driven by Steve Quinn and his men attacks Bond and his passengers, in which leads to the apparent explosion of the former. Heinrich Osten and four Austrian police officers arrive at the scene, and escorts them to the nearby police headquarters where Osten's men separates Bond from the women. Osten then reveals himself to be a late entry into the Head Hunt, and reveals the women were locked up. When Bond finds Osten and his associates brutally murdered, he notifies a Service resident in Vienna about the situation, and quickly finds Sukie and Nannie, who were gagged and stripped naked to their underwear. After finding out additional details behind May and Moneypenny's kidnapping, a phone call with Herr Doktor Kirchtum on the line orders Bond to take Sukie and Nannie to the Hotel Goldener Kirsch where a room is booked for there, and to wait there for further instructions. At their hotel room, Sukie and Bond are attacked by a giant vampire bat, in which she kills with a pistol. Sometimes afterwards, Bond receives another phone call from Kirchtum telling him to go to Paris tomorrow until an anonymous, distorted voice tells Bond that there May and Moneypenny will be saved. When Bond revisits the Klinik Mozart, he re-encounters Kirchtum and Steve Quinn who reveals that SPECTRE's headquarters are in Key West, Florida. Upon discovering this information, Sukie and Nannie decide to accompany Bond en route to Miami, though Bond is separated from them when Quinn and Kirchtum (who was in league with Quinn all along) take him aboard a different flight. There in Miami, Quinn and Kirchtum are killed by Sukie and Nannie on a power fishing boat. Bond and the two women then register their stay at the Pier House Hotel, and he leaves them behind to confront SPECTRE on Shark Island. Before he kills Tamil Rahani on his death bed, he is stopped by Norrich, who reveals herself to be a SPECTRE operative. When asked about Sukie's condition, Norrich states she drugged Sukie's coffee, and left her unconscious in her hotel room. After Norrich and Rahani are killed, Bond and Sukie are reunited. ''COLD'' Sukie is apparently killed within the novel's events. Category:Literary characters Category:Nobody Lives For Ever characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Allies Category:Female Characters